Darse
by Deny Daniels
Summary: -Algo me falta, pero ¿Qué?- aún había algo le inquietaba algo que no lograba entender, pero ¿cómo podría entenderlo, si nadie, en toda su vida, había sentido algo así por él?. Sólo había una escena en su cabeza: Yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia, porque yo… te amo…
1. Chapter 1

_**Para Deny y para todos los que aman el anime (que cursi pero bueno _)**_

_**Darse Cuenta…**_

_**By Gezhul**_

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

_**Él**_

_**El día era muy lindo como sólo puede serlo en Konoha, el viento era suave, era un día perfecto, pero ¿para qué?**_

_**Ahí estaba de nuevo acostado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, sólo mirando las nubes y disfrutando del viento, pero eso era raro en alguien como él, alguien que no paraba de entrenar, alguien que nunca se rendía.**_

_**Había algo que lo había inquietado tanto, como el coraje que sentía por no lograr aún, que Sasuke volviera a la aldea, esa sola ilusión no podía salir de su cabeza, si él volviera muchas cosas tomarían su curso de nuevo, él cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura y volvería a verla sonreír sinceramente, aunque ya no fuera por su causa, aunque él ya no pudiera ser la fuente de sus alegrías y el consuelo de sus tristezas, sólo Sasuke…**_

_**-¡Maldición!- dijo después de tanto silencio al llegar a esta conclusión, que de cierto modo aún le dolía, pero como estar así? si Sasuke no había dejado de ser su amigo y aún le quería mucho , pero también sentía algo de odio al saber que su amigo había sido la causa de la tristeza de muchos y de la muerte de otros tantos sólo por una venganza, que ciertamente lo dejaría vacío y sólo como ya lo había dejado Itachi al matar a su familia.**_

_**-Quizá así tenía que ser, pero ¿por qué?- dijo al tiempo que cerraba su puño tratando de eliminar el coraje que sentía consigo mismo al no haber tenido el poder de detenerlo cuando pudo haberlo hecho, aún así a los ojos de muchas personas él se había vuelto realmente fuerte, entonces ¿porque aún nada tenía sentido?**_

_**-Algo me falta, pero ¿Qué?-susurró al recordar de nuevo aquella batalla contra Pain, claro el había ganado y vengado la muerte de Jiraiya, alguien que le había mostrado que él era importante, que era importante para él, sabia, incluso que su padre era el cuarto hokage, aún había algo le inquietaba algo que no lograba entender, pero ¿cómo podría entenderlo, si nadie, en toda su vida, había sentido algo así por él? Sólo indiferencia, miedo y recientemente afecto y respeto, pero nada como eso.**_

_**Sólo había una escena en su cabeza, aquella parte que había detonado toda su ira, aquella donde de quien menos lo pensaba apareció, sólo podía recordar sus palabras, las palabras de Hinata:**_

_**-Yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia, porque yo… te amo…**_

_**Pero no dejaba de pensar en todo el esfuerzo que había puesto y la valentía que había demostrado incluso, sabiendo que quizá podía morir.**_

_**Sólo pensaba en que se supone que el debería de hacer, nunca había notado tal afecto de parte de ella, sólo era alguien tímida, reservada, alguien con quien ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación, alguien que siempre aparecía cuando nadie lo hacía.**_

_**-¡Diablos! ¿Qué debo hacer?-dijo mientras se levantaba para quedar sentado- aún no puedo explicar ¿cómo alguien como ella…? ¿Qué alguien sienta…?- de repente lanzó un kunai, estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo, era tan difícil aceptar algo como eso, cuando nadie le había hablado de ello, bueno no seriamente.**_

_**-…eso por mí?-terminó por decir en un leve susurro- Será mejor que ya me vaya, debo hacer algo ya.**_

_**-Cuidado Naruto, pensar tanto puede matarte-dijo Shino desde lo alto de del árbol donde estaba sentado Naruto.**_

_**Naruto se levantó tan rápido como pudo, tratando de ver quien le había dicho eso, de verdad eso lo había enojado, quizá Shino había escuchado su anterior conversación.**_

_**-¡Qué!- dijo Naruto muy enojado y mirando hacía la copa del árbol.**_

_**-Hola Shino- dijo algo titubeante-¿hace cuanto que estas ahí?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.**_

_**-Acabo de llegar, pero digamos que escuché la ultima parte-dijo mientras bajaba del árbol.**_

_**-¡Ahhh! ¿Enserio?-dijo poniéndose aún más nervioso- bueno y ¿qué haces aquí?**_

_**-Te busca Shikamaru, creo que es por alguna misión- dijo mirando el horizonte- Ahh Naruto ¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo Shino mirándolo.**_

_**-Am claro que no, puedo entrenar solo-dijo Naruto, algo enojado y con la voz en alto.**_

_**-No, idiota-dijo Shino algo molesto-te he visto muy pensativo desde algún tiempo y…**_

_**-Claro que ¡NO!-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la aldea- Bueno tengo que irme Shikamaru me necesita-al decirlo desapareció muy rápido.**_

_**-No creas que nadie se ha dado cuenta de qué es lo que te sucede, aunque será muy difícil que lo admitas-dijo viéndolo irse-¿Qué no te das cuenta de que nunca has estado solo? Ella siempre ha estado ahí aunque no te hayas dado cuenta…**_

_**. . .**_

_**Ya estando con Shikamaru, él le indicó que tenía que ayudar a algunas personas en la aldea y que cuando terminara debía reportarse con él.**_

_**Shikamaru iba camino al bosque cuando de repente…**_

_**-¡He terminado!-dijo plantándose enfrente de él.**_

_**-¡Naruto!-gritó Shikamaru-¡¿qué rayos te sucede?!**_

_**-Amm… tú me dijiste que me reportara contigo y ya he terminado todo-dijo riéndose de una manera burlona-ahh y ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.**_

_**-Voy a recibir al embajador del la aldea de la Arena, es Temari, es una fatiga- dijo resoplando y desviando la mirada.**_

_**-No será que tienes una cita con ella eh?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.**_

_**-Y tú que sabes de eso ehh? Naruto, nunca has salido con una chica o si?-dijo- Y si así fuera que?**_

_**-Amm pues…no-dijo bajando la mirada, y recordando de nuevo la plática con Shino y su estancia en el árbol.**_

_**-Bueno, pero debe haber alguien que te guste no?-dijo Shikamaru.**_

_**-Pues, si era Sakura, bueno también he visto lindas chicas pero…-dijo Naruto aún sintiéndose un poco incomodo con esta conversación, pues no había hablado de eso con nadie, pero quizá no perdía nada sabiendo un poco más, además ya era lo bastante grande para pensar en chicas y relacionarse con ellas.**_

_**-"Era"-contesto Shikamaru.**_

_**-Si "era", porque ella quiere a Sasuke, siempre lo ha querido, me di cuenta cuando Sasuke se fue y ella me pidió que lo trajera de vuelta, aunque me dio tanto coraje que la dejara así, porque yo la quiero mucho, bueno ya como una amiga, aún así yo fui testigo de su dolor y ahora también sufre. Yo no puedo cambiar nada-contestó Naruto muy pensativo.**_

_**-Ahh yo no lo sabía, pero aún así eso no puede detenerte, hay muchas más chicas que seguro se fijan en ti-dijo en un tono burlón.**_

_**Naruto le dio un golpe en el hombro, y rió pero su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse.**_

_**-Debe haber otra chica-dijo pensando en Hinata-que seguramente te quiera, más bien que te ha querido siempre.**_

_**-Pero que dices Shikamaru-volviendo a su mente la imagen de Hinata, sólo tenía miedo de admitirlo, de admitir, que…**_

_**-ohh Naruto de verdad que eres un idiota, necesitas que te diga nombres verdad? Quien siempre te ha ayudado, quien siempre ha estado ahí… contigo sin que te hayas dado cuenta-dijo Shikamaru.-Idiota**_

_**Por una vez en su vida, se puso a recordar todos los momentos en que Hinata aparecía en su vida, desde los exámenes chunin, las misiones juntos, hasta el momento en que se arriesgó por él, en que casi muere, pero también el momento en que alguien le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero aún no sabía de que tenía miedo, de estar solo? Pero tenía amigos, aun así no sabía qué hacer, era tan difícil admitir que…**_

_**-…la amo también-dijo en un bajo susurro que ni Shikamaru pudo escuchar.**_

_**Shikamaru sólo sonrió levemente para que Naruto no se diera cuenta que él si lo había escuchado.**_

_**-Entonces que debo hacer ehh? Shikamaru-dijo Naruto sabiendo que le había entendido.**_

_**-Díselo y haz lo que tengas que hacer, lo que tú creas que debes hacer-dijo Shikamaru- bueno Naruto hasta aquí puedes llegar, seguro que Temari debe estar esperándome.**_

_**-Pero…-dijo Naruto aún sorprendido de que ese nuevo sentimiento lo llenaba y le daba una tranquilidad, pero también la necesidad, de tener a Hinata cerca, de poder abrazarla, de poder escucharla, de nuevo, decirle que lo amaba, de poder protegerla de todos e incluso de sí mismo, se sentía grande y afortunado, simplemente no podía describir tanto…**_

_**-lárgate, Naruto-dijo algo fastidiado Shikamaru.**_

_**-Qué?-dijo algo enfadado Naruto, pero su rostro pronto cambió y se fue esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.**_

_**-Ella debe saberlo, iré a buscarla-dijo en su mente, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a la aldea.**_


	2. Chapter 2 ELLA

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

_**Ella**_

_**-Es suficiente, por hoy; gracias Neji-dijo algo agotada por el entrenamiento.**_

_**-Ya te has sobrepasado, Hinata- dijo Neji-Apenas te estás recuperando, tienes que descansar.**_

_**-No puedo, debo mejorar, para que no vuelva a ocurrir nada así-dijo sentándose en un escalón de la gran mansión Hyuga.**_

_**-Sabes Hinata me recuerdas a alguien, tu sabes bien a quien, dime ¿qué ocurrió en ese día?- dijo parándose junto a ella, con la misma indiferencia de siempre.**_

_**-Amm, pues no sé si contarte-dijo Hinata.**_

_**-Hinata, ten confianza en mí, somos familia- dijo Neji poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata.**_

_**-Bueno, sabes… tiene que ver con…-dijo Hinata sin poder terminar la frase.**_

_**-…Naruto-completó Neji –Hinata, no creas que no me he dado cuenta la clase de afecto que le tienes a Naruto, más bien creo que él es el único que no se ha dado cuenta, idiota-terminó diciendo Neji, refiriéndose a Naruto.**_

_**-Neji¡-dijo algo exaltada-no le digas así, yo sé que es un poco testarudo e incluso tonto, pero también es la persona más valiente, una persona con un gran corazón, yo amo sus virtudes y sus defectos, lo acepto como es, para mí nunca fue ni será un monstro, su voluntad nunca fue albergar al kyubi, simplemente quería ser aceptado, en la decisión que tomó cuando era pequeño, de ser hokage y proteger a toda la aldea sin importar cuanto lo habían hecho sufrir los aldeanos, él pudo también vengarse y usar su gran poder, pero no lo hizo, por eso ahora es mucho más fuerte, su alma y su corazón sólo buscan el bien de todos y el bien para todos, yo siempre he creído que por eso llegará a ser hokage, muy pronto lo será…**_

_**Neji no sabía que decir, su prima casi nunca era muy expresiva, sólo se había quedado viéndola estupefacto, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que estaba cerca de la casa Hyuga, pero no hizo nada y se dedico a Hinata, quizá tenía más que decir y el más que escuchar.**_

_**-Quién estaba afuera Neji?-dijo Hinata en voz baja-Sí me di cuenta, quién era?-pregunto una vez más.**_

_**-Nadie, no era nadie de quien preocuparse-dijo Neji algo tranquilo aún sabiendo que esa persona había permanecido ahí algo de tiempo.**_

_**-Bueno Hinata, yo no sabía cuánto lo querías, no sé si se merezca tanto?-dijo Neji sentándose al lado de su prima, con algo de fastidio.**_

_**-No Neji, te equivocas, yo no lo quiero, yo… lo amo, y sí, primo, si se merece eso y mucho más, ya basta de su soledad, porque nunca ha estado sólo, nunca, y ahora nunca lo estará-dijo Hinata volteando a ver a Neji por segunda vez en toda la conversación.**_

_**-Y por qué no hablas con él, de esto, si tanto lo quieres?-dijo Neji previendo lo más obvio.**_

_**-Bueno ya lo has dicho, es un poco distraído (idiota, pensó Hinata), y él sigue queriendo a Sakura- dijo ensombreciéndose su rostro una vez más.**_

_**-Hinata, cuando fuimos en la misión para detener a Sasuke, Sakura nos alcanzó en la puerta de la aldea y le rogo, llorando, a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta, que ella había tratado de detenerlo…pero no pudo. Naruto le prometió que así lo haría, pero también vi algo de resignación, cuando se lo prometió, también se dio cuenta de cuánto quería Sakura a Sasuke, quizá él no se merezca tanto ni de Sakura ni de Naruto-dijo Neji**_

_**-Bueno él también ha sufrido, lo sé porque yo veía más allá de la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke, había soledad, una necesidad de cariño, situaciones diferentes, pero al final siempre había soledad, ellos se entendía a su modo, era una amistad tan profunda, porque Sasuke pudo haber matado a Naruto, pero no fue así, él siempre fue su amigo, pero la venganza peso más que eso-finalizó Hinata.**_

_**Hinata se levantó, dispuesta a salir, miro al bosque, era un lugar que siempre daba paz y tranquilidad, quería tomar el valor para hablar con Naruto, no podía esperar más, después de todo desde hace algunos años su corazón sólo había sido de él aunque no se diera cuenta.**_

_**-Voy a pasear Neji, cuando llegue mi padre, puedes decirle?-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.**_

_**-Si Hinata, no te preocupes y cuídate aún te estás recuperando-dijo Neji mirándola salir.**_

_**Mientras dentro de los pensamientos de Neji…estoy seguro de que Hinata, está decidida, nunca la había visto así, ojala ya no se quede callada nunca más.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Hinata iba caminando por el camino que llevaba a las afueras de la aldea, iba tan distraída que chocó con alguien, y salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, sólo para levantar la mirada encontrarse con Sakura, y también con algunos libros en el suelo, Hinata tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y de inmediato le ayudó a Sakura.**_

_**-Lo…siento…-dijo Hinata recogiendo los libros.**_

_**-No te preocupes Hinata, amm que te pasa?-dijo Sakura, notando la mirada de Hinata.**_

_**-Ohh na… nada-dijo algo titubeante Hinata. Mientras pensaba: sólo así puedo disipar mis dudas debo preguntarle, será muy estúpido, pero sólo así podré…**_

_**-Oye Sakura…tú sabes que es amar a alguien con quien no puedes estar…?-dijo Hinata**_

_**Sakura detuvo todo su mundo, en realidad ella siempre lo había sabido desde pequeña, pero el solo recuerdo le causaba dolor, sólo el recordarlo, el sólo susurrar su nombre…**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_**Hinata vio su expresión y recordó lo que hace unos momentos había hablado con Neji, lo entendió, entendió lo que sentía, bueno no del todo porque ambas estaban en situaciones diferentes, pero al final unidas, por el extraño triangulo amoroso: Hinata quería a Naruto, Naruto quería a Sakura y Sakura quería a Sasuke…**_

_**En ese momento Sakura sintió que alguien la observaba, pero no le tomó mucho la atención.**_

_**-Lo…siento-dijo Hinata algo apenada-Sé bien lo que sientes por Sasuke, estoy segura de que él volverá de cualquier manera.**_

_**-No te preocupes Hinata, yo… aún no pierdo la esperanza, pero la soledad duele, su ausencia sólo me recuerda cuanto lo quiero, apresar de todo-Sakura se detuvo un poco-Algunas veces…siento que no vale la pena, que él no va a cambiar y que sólo pierdo mi tiempo, estoy segura de ello, cuando me lo propongo, siempre tengo un problema… no sé dónde dejar todo el amor que siento por él… **_

_**-Sakura, no sé qué hacer en tu situación, pero sé que la respuesta ya la tienes, sólo debes buscarlo…-dijo Hinata-Bueno debo irme, porque… tengo que…**_

_**-Ahh¡ Hinata…Yo quiero mucho a Naruto…**_

_**-Sakura…-dijo Hinata**_

_**-Espera, Hinata…lo quiero mucho como amigo, estoy segura que él se dará cuenta de cuánto lo quieres, sé que puedes llegar a hacerlo feliz, es mi mejor amigo y siempre le deseo lo mejor, aunque a veces me desespera mucho-dijo con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro por el dolor que le causaba el recuerdo.**_

_**Hinata miro a Sakura a los ojos, y vio que era sincera en ambas aclaraciones, en que Naruto sólo era su mejor amigo y que ella amaba a Sasuke.**_

_**-Debo irme Sakura, tengo algo que hacer-dijo Hinata sonriendo.**_

_**Sakura sólo movió la mano para decirle adiós, así se dispuso seguir su camino, ya no había nada que hacer, cuando escuchó…**_

_**-Sakura…-dijo una voz**_

_**Ella detuvo su paso, no podía ser otra voz, no podía ser nadie más, pero eso era imposible, no perdía nada en voltear, sus ojos fijaron su vista en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella; sus ojos negros estaban clavados en ella, su inexpresión era algo común, una sonrisa sarcástica apenas se dibujaba en su rostro, el viento parecía jugar con su cabello, él podía ver su reflejo en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Ella no sabía qué hacer, él estaba ahí, por qué, una lágrima salía de sus ojos, ella no supo cómo, pero de repente estaba frente a ella, tan cerca, físicamente, y tan lejos, a la vez. Él detuvo sus lágrimas con un suave movimiento con sus dedos cuando iban a la mitad de sus mejillas, ella sólo pudo decir su nombre.**_

_**Sasuke…**_


	3. Chapter 3 ÉL Y ELLA

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

_**Él Y Ella**_

_**Ya era de noche, pero era una noche bella, no había nubes y la luna brillaba, como un gran sol nocturno, las estrellas parecían pequeños diamantes que resaltaban en la oscura noche.**_

_**Otra vez estaba en aquel árbol, mirando la luna, mientras pensaba:**_

_**-Wow¡ yo no sabía que yo significara tanto para ella-en su mente volvía a recrear el momento en que la escucho hablando con Neji.**_

_**-Hinata…-dijo despacio-Donde estarás?**_

_**Mientras, Hinata iba en el bosque en busca de algo de paz, para pensar mejor las cosas, se detuvo, ya estaba algo cansada y se sentó en un árbol.**_

_**-La noche es preciosa y el silencio es acogedor-dio un resoplo y miro a la luna, que en esa noche asemejaba al color de sus ojos-Lo estuve buscando, pero al parecer no está, quizá el no deba saberlo y por eso no lo he encontrado, pero…-detuvo su pensamiento y cerró los ojos, hablándose a sí misma-Hinata debes demostrar que has cambiado, que eres fuerte, no debes darte por vencida, como él nunca lo ha hecho…**_

_**Mientras tanto Naruto sólo estaba en silencio viendo las estrellas y analizando lo que iba a hacer, no podía estar más seguro, la quería, quería estar con ella y protegerla, era ahora o nunca…**_

_**-Cuanto quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, Naruto…-dijo Hinata viendo de nuevo el cielo y lista para irse a casa, quizá ya era muy tarde.**_

_**Entonces Hinata sintió que alguien ponía su mano sobre la suya, no sabía si reaccionar o qué hacer…**_

_**-Y… estoy aquí, Hinata y estaré contigo siempre-dijo Naruto, rodeando su mano y sujetándola bien.**_

_**Naruto sólo estaba escuchando a Hinata y por eso no se movió, compartían la misma costumbre de ir al bosque.**_

_**-Naruto-kun…-dijo tímidamente Hinata, incluso aunque la noche fuera oscura, la luna ofrecía toda su luz, las mejillas de Hinata estaban como siempre que Naruto le hablaba o estaba cerca, Naruto se dio cuenta de que se veía tan linda, más aún porque la luna iluminaba su rostro y le daba un acento especial.**_

_**-No, Hinata déjame hablar a mi-dijo Naruto aún un poco sorprendido de lo que hacía, incluso él que casi no demostraba ese tipo de sentimiento se había sonrojado.**_

_**Así Naruto, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de Hinata tanto que podía perderse en sus ojos, se sentía débil ante ella, pero también se sentía bien, estar a su lado le daba paz, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aroma, tan cerca que notó por primera vez lo bellos que eran sus rosados labios, había una nueva sensación para él, quería probarlos, pero que debía hacer, cerró los ojos y decidió, por una vez dejar a todo a cargo de su corazón, no tenía nada que perder y quizá eso funcionaria.**_

_**Hinata rompió el silencio, tenía a Naruto observándola, sus ojos azules sólo viéndola a ella como siempre había querido.**_

_**-Naruto-kun…-al decirlo, acarició la mejilla de Naruto sólo dejándose llevar por el momento.**_

_**Naruto tomó su mano y le dijo.**_

_**-…Te Amo-dijo Naruto algo bajo, porque no podía con la tentación, sólo sonrió antes de besarla.**_

_**Sus labios eran tan suaves tan dulces más dulces que cualquier cosa que Naruto hubiera comido, pero no era el momento de pensar en nada de eso, este momento era especial para ambos, no supo cómo, pero no quería dejarla, no quería que eso terminara, así que se aferró a su cintura, ella simplemente… era perfecta, luego sintió el calor de sus manos en su cuello, jugando tímidamente con su cabello, enredando sus dedos y acariciando su cabello, sin darse cuenta Hinata había desatado el protector de Naruto, tanto que este cayó al suelo, ninguno le dio la menor importancia, parecía el primer beso de ambos, bueno quizá para Naruto no, pero eso era un tema del pasado. Se separaron sólo cuando tuvieron la necesidad de respirar.**_

_**Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sólo existían ellos dos en aquel bosque, sólo ellos en esa noche, que seguramente nunca olvidarían. Hinata sostenía el rostro de Naruto con ambas manos, ella siempre había esperado ese momento, nunca lo creyó así, no sabía que decir, sin embargo Hinata le devolvió una de las tímidas sonrisas que siempre le daba, pero esta era especial, esta suplicaba una necesidad de él y sus ojos gritaban que no quería separarse de él, por eso lo abrazó; la suavidad de su largo cabello lo hechizaba, ¿por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de ello? Ahora todo eso estaría ahí como siempre lo estuvo.**_

_**-Naruto-kun ya no quiero esperar, he estado aquí, pero siempre he tenido miedo de perderte-dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.**_

_**-Nunca más volverá a ser así, Hinata…-dijo Naruto muy seguro y sosteniendo la barbilla de Hinata-Por eso, quiero que… seas mi novia.**_

_**Esa declaración le robó una gran sonrisa a Hinata, quien se aferró más a Naruto, se recostó en su pecho y susurró:**_

_**-Claro que sí Naruto-dijo Hinata **_

_**Naruto se sorprendió, porque por primera vez Hinata no le decía Naruto-kun, como muchas otras veces, también se dio cuenta de que era ya algo tarde y que Hinata tenía sueño, así que amos se sentaron junto al árbol, sólo miraban las estrellas en un silencio, que era acogedor, Naruto abrazaba a Hinata, ésta se quedó dormida en su hombro, acurrucándose y aferrándose aél con el miedo de que eso sólo fuera un bello sueño, de eso en los que no quieres despertar, quisieras eso para siempre; sus mejillas casi no perdían su sonrosado color y sonreía mientras dormía. Naruto se dio cuenta, pero decidió quedarse ahí, con ella, la abrazó aun más.**_

_**-Que hermosa se ve parece un ángel-susurró Naruto para no despertarla y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.**_

_**Después Naruto también se quedó dormido, la naturaleza fue buena con ellos, pues era una noche cálida de verano.**_

_**Hinata despertó con los primero rayos del sol y se sonrojó más al notar que había dormido con Naruto, y que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, pero también estaba a gusto, como se había movido también Naruto se despertó.**_

_**-Bu… buenos días… -dijo Hinata levemente.**_

_**Naruto no respondió sólo se limitó a besarla estaba feliz de no haber amanecido solo una vez más. Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar Naruto habló:**_

_**-Quizá ya deberíamos volver a la aldea, puedes tener problemas con tu padre Hinata, o tal vez ya notaron nuestra ausencia-dijo Naruto ayudando a Hinata a levantarse, mientras pensaba-y si ya notaron la ausencia de ambos, qué pensaran los demás?qué cosas inventarán? Será mejor que no empiece a pensar en ello-pensó mientras se sonrojaba, sólo que Hinata no lo notó.**_

_**-Amm no te preocupes por mí, le diré a mi padre, que me llamaron de emergencia a una misión y le diré a Shino, Kiba y Neji que me ayuden con la mentira-dijo sonriendo Hinata.**_

_**Naruto se sorprendió de que fuera a mentir y más aún a su padre, pero si ella iba a dar la vida misma por él aún teniendo la incertidumbre de sí el también la quería o no, teniendo en cuenta eso, ella sería capaz de todo por él; pero claro, él no iba a quedarse atrás e iba a hacer mucho más por ella.**_

_**Se fueron caminando observando el bosque, Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto, iban tan felices, cuando…**_

_**-Qué bueno que ya lo encontré, ahh y espero que me haga caso, porque va muy feliz-dijo aquella voz femenina.**_

_**Entrando a la aldea se veía mucha movilización, ninguno de los dos se explicaba por qué.**_

_**-Vengo siguiéndolos desde el bosque, pero… am no… quería interrumpir-dijo por fin Sakura plantándose frente a ellos.**_

_**-Ahh…Hola Sakura-dijo Hinata.**_

_**-Amm Sakura, Hinata y yo somos…-dijo Naruto cuando fue interrumpido por Sakura.**_

_**-Creo que puedo suponer que-dijo mirando a Hinata y guiñándole un ojo-Pero sabes Naruto creo que debes ir al hospital, hay un paciente que quiero que veas-dijo al tiempo que sonreía.**_

_**Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba verdaderamente feliz, nunca la había visto así desde…**_

_**-Está bien vamos-dijo a Sakura, luego se dirigió a Hinata-Amm si quieres puedes ir a tu casa? O vienes conmigo?**_

_**-Voy contigo-dijo segura y sonriendo.**_

_**. . .**_

_**-Pero de que se trata esto Sakura?- pregunto Naruto.**_

_**-Ya lo verás-dijo Sakura.**_

_**-No seas impaciente-dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto, al parecer ya había entendido a Sakura.**_

_**-Es en esta habitación-dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.**_

_**Era toda una habitación de hospital, pero lo que pudo notar Naruto es que tenía una linda vista a la aldea y sobre el buró había un jarrón un una rosa blanca, eso le hizo recordar… sólo tenía que mirar a la cama.**_

_**Recostado y mirando a la ventana estaba él, sólo que su aspecto no era el mejor, sin embargo estaba ahí, eso era lo único que importaba, él notó la presencia de sus visitas, y volteo la cabeza sólo para enfocar sus ojos sin expresión en Naruto.**_

_**Aquel paciente sólo esbozó una mueca rara, algo que parecía una sonrisa y le dijo a Naruto.**_

_**-Eres siempre un idiota, Naruto-dijo con una voz fría.**_

_**-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto frunciendo un poco el ceño.**_

_**Naruto sólo apretó más la mano de Hinata y volteó a verla, mientras ella le sonreía, así entró en la habitación, ahora no estaba sólo, nunca más lo estaría.**_


End file.
